Prom
by sillygirl121
Summary: Percy was forced to sign up for the Prom Committee. He didn't know that another girl, Annabeth Chase, would sign up too. Will they fall in love? Or will a certain someone ruin those chances? Thalico, Percabeth, and Groviper. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Final Word

Okay, I really hope you enjoy my new story. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians

PROM

Chapter 1

PERCY POV

Rachael Elizabeth Dare ran over to me.

"OMG!" She yelled.

"Did you hear?" She asked, still yelling and smiling.

"Ummm…. No. What is it?" I asked, backing away from Rachael.

"Prom is in three weeks, silly!" She said, _still smiling._

"Oh… cool," I replied, not very interested.

"I've already started looking at prom dresses," Rachael said.

"Why? Did someone ask you?" I asked.

"Well, I figured that since we are a couple, we should go together!" Rachael said, acting like I was a complete idiot.

I was kind of acting like an idiot…

"Oh, yeah," I said, grabbing my books out of my locker.

"See you at lunch!" Rachael said, walking away to go to class with some cheerleaders.

I held my books then walked to class.

When I got to class I sat across from my two best friends, Nico and Grover.

"I saw Rachael harass you earlier, very nice," Nico said, goofing around.

"Oh," I said in a goofy voice, "She's just excited for prom,"

"Did you ask her?" Grover asked.

"Well…" I started, "Not really. But, she is my girlfriend, so I guess we kind of have to go together," I shrugged as the teacher walked in.

Well, it wasn't really a walk, more like a roll. His name is Mr. Brunner. He has a wheel chair, some sort of leg disease.

Kind of like with Grover, but Grover doesn't have a wheel chair. He uses crutches.

"Okay class, today we are going to continue learning about the Egyptian Gods. Who here can tell me three Egyptian Gods that we have recently learned about?" Mr. Brunner asked as he wrote on the board in bold letters, EGYPTIAN GODS.

A girl named Katie shot her hand in the air, like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Yes, Katie?" Chiron asked. But it didn't sound like a question.

"Anubis, God of the dead and embalming. Amun, one of the most powerful Gods in Ancient Egypt. Lastly, Ra. Ra was the sun God. He was one of the most important Gods in all of Ancient Egypt," Katie said in a flash.

"Correct. Looks like someone has been doing their homework. Now, there were three more Egyptian Gods we have learned about. Can anyone name them?" Chiron asked.

Katie blushed, and then got back to her serious mode.

Another girl named Annabeth Chase raised her hand slowly.

"Yes, Annabeth?"Chiron asked, once more not sounding like a question.

"Ummm, Hathor, she was the protective Goddess. Also known as the Goddess of Love and Joy. Also, Horus. He was the God of the sky. The last one we learned about was… Seth? He was God of Chaos," Annabeth finished.

"Very good Annabeth. Now today we will learn three more Gods and Goddesses," Chiron said.

Then someone walked in. When I got a better look I realized it was my stepdad. (AKA Principle Blofis.)

He walked up to me and said, "Follow me," I looked at Chiron and he nodded. So, I got up and followed my stepdad.

When we got to the office, I was officially scared that I had gotten in trouble, again.

"Take a seat Percy," Mr. Blofis said, he sounded really anxious. _Looks like I was right, better start thinking of excuses for why I got into trouble this time._

I sat down shaking.

"I took an interest in your grades. Lately, they have decreased. You went from Bs and Cs to Cs and Ds. Do you know why?" My stepdad asked.

"What? I have no idea!" I said suddenly angry.

I thought I was doing much, much better in my grades. Looks like I was wrong.

"Well, I have a proposition for you," My stepdad said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"You sign up to help out in Prom committee," He said quickly.

"What? Are you kidding?" I asked almost starting to chuckle.

"Do you want to bring up your grades?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, but," I stammered.

"Then it's final. You will be helping on Prom committee," My stepdad said.

His word was final.

I really hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. If you didn't like this chapter, I'll try to make the next one better.


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch, Detention, and Annabeth

**Hello people of the world!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story! It really means a lot to me!**

**I hope you enjoy my new chapter. Please review!**

Chapter 2

PERCY POV

I walked into the lunch room and saw Nico and Grover. Rachael was sitting with some cheerleaders and she didn't see me walk in. _Yes!_

I quickly sat next to Nico and Grover before Rachael could see me. Aren't I an amazing boyfriend?

"Hey. So what'd you do this time?" Grover asked.

"You'd be surprised to know that this time I didn't get in trouble. Actually, my grades are so terrible that I need to sign up for Prom Committee." I said, taking a large bite into my cheeseburger.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt. Especially coming from your dad," Nico said.

Grover laughed at Nico's remark so hard that milk came out of his nose.

It was a very pleasant sight. Not.

Grover smirked and said, "Beat that trouble boy," At first I was expressionless, and then I started to smile which made Grover scoot away a little.

I picked up my piece of bread and chucked it at his nose.

It landed on the ground and Grover picked it up the minute it fell. Then he stuffed it all in his mouth and swallowed.

"Yummy, but the lunch ladies need to lay off the butter," Grover said.

Nico and I laughed then dove into our cheeseburgers.

After lunch we went to our lockers and grabbed our books for the next class.

I had math, _phooey,_ Nico had gym, and Grover had English.

I went to my math class and saw Rachel. She was in her usually seat as always and when she saw me, she smiled.

I sat down at my seat and put down my books.

About three seconds later, the math teacher walked in and started scribbling something on the chalk board.

When the teacher was in the middle of writing, I received a small folded up piece of paper.

_Where were you at lunch today? I didn't see you walk in._

_Also, I saw you walk to the principal's office, what happened?_

_~Rachael_

I found a pencil on the ground and picked it up. I went to the next side of the piece of paper and wrote,

_I sat with Nico and Grover. Also, my grades are bad so I have to join Prom Committee._

_~Percy_

I quickly passed it down to Rachael and about 3 seconds later she looked at me and nodded.

"Passing notes again, Percy Jackson?" My teacher asked.

"Um… no," I lied.

"Really? Rachel, pass it over," My teacher said walking over to Rachael.

I swear that teacher has eyes on the back of her head.

Rachel looked down, and then handed the note to my math teacher.

"Percy, Rachel, detention." She said as soon as the note was passed to her.

"But, I have Prom Committee." I said, hoping the excuse could work.

"Then I guess you'll be late." She said putting the note on her desk.

I sighed, and then waited for her to speak again.

"Okay class, today we will learn..." My math teacher kept talking but I sort of zoned out.

Math class seemed to go by pretty quick, considering I wasn't even paying attention.

After math class, I managed not to get in trouble. I was hoping the day would go by really slow so I wouldn't have to be in detention.

I'm scared of that place! So many bad people…

Anyways, I knew it would come, I walked into detention.

When I walked in I found a seat in the back and quickly walked over to it.

I set down my back pack and stared into the ceiling.

I heard the chalk against the board and I looked to see what the teacher was writing.

**NO TALKING**

**NO PASSING NOTES**

Well that stinks. I thought that in detention people through paper airplanes to someone and it's a little note.  
>Guess that's only on T.V.<p>

I think I like detention on T.V. much, much better.

I put my head down and took a snoozer.

What felt like two seconds later, someone was waking me up.

I saw Rachael poking my arm and smiling like a nut.

"Hey sleepy head. Detention is over." She said.

I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Call me tonight?" She asked.

"Can't, homework and Prom Committee." I said quickly.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said waving.

"'K, bye." I said.

I walked into the gym and saw Annabeth Chase.

I could tell she was working really hard on… something.

Her curly blond hair was hanging in her face as she wrote something on a piece of paper.

She looked up and frowned.

"First day and your late?" She asked.

I walked towards her and said, "Detention,"

"Well, don't have detention again. We need lots of help for this Prom," She said.

"Annabeth Chase. You are?" She asked.

She held out her hand and I shook it.

How professional.

"Percy Jackson," I said.

I might just like Prom Committee.

Then I got a text from Rachael. _Oh yeah, I have a girlfriend. Darn._

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it was a little rushed, which I am sorry about. Tomorrow, or possibly tonight I will upload some more. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Discussing Ideas

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Also, thanks to my cuz, GoGreen52. For reading over my story to make sure it's okay.**

**Well, please review!**

Chapter 3

PERCY POV

"So why did you join the Prom Committee?" I asked Annabeth.

She looked at me with a weird expression. I just shrugged and waited for her reply.

"Well, I really want to be an architect, so I figured this might give me practice," She said.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Well… it's for extra credit," I said.

"Really? You don't seem like the extra credit type," She said looking at me with those stormy gray eyes of hers.

"Fine, my grades aren't the best so the only way to bring up my grades is to be on the Prom Committee. So it is like extra credit, but it wasn't my choice. Unless I have a brilliant excuse for having a D- in Latin," I said.

"Nice. You know, I could help you out in Latin. I'm getting an A+, so I could bump you up a few grades," She said.

I was shocked at her offer. But, I could hang out with her more. So, why not?

"Sure, thanks. When do we start?" I asked.

"Tonight, six o' clock, my house?" She asked.

I nodded as if to say, okay.

"Great. Now, let's get to work." She said.

She told me she was going to grab come material out of the closet.

Right when she left, Rachael texted me.

(Slanted is Percy, underlined is Rachael.)

Hey Percy.

_Hi._

How's Prom Committee?

_Uuuuhhh… really nice people._

Oh, what kind of people?

_Uuuuhhh… people from my Latin class._

Like who?

_Uuuuhhh… got to go!_

Right when I clicked send, Annabeth came back.

"Okay, I found a ton of red, pink, purple, blue, green, orange, and yellow material," She said, laying everything out on a table.

"Wow, lots of colors," I said, shocked at how she can find- and hold all those fabrics.

"Well, since it's going to be near the end of the school year, I figured we should have a lot of colors," She said.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Okay, so I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could start making small decorations," She said.

Then Annabeth looked at me, waiting for a reply.

"Well?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

Oh, um, yeah," I said.

"Okay. Well out time is up," Annabeth said, putting everything on to the corner of the table.

"Okay. So, do we do this thing every day?" I asked.

Annabeth chuckled, and then nodded her head.

"Well, see you tonight. Bring your notebook, and Latin book," She said, counting off everything with her fingers.

"Okay. Can you write your address down?" I asked.

She nodded then looked for a paper and pen. When she found one, (buried deep in her back pack) she scribbled some words and numbers on the piece of paper, then handed it over.

"Thanks see you tonight," I said.

"Okay, bye." Annabeth said.

We both waved to each other then went our separate ways. Sort of…

When I got to my car, all I could think about was her.

It was five o' clock so I still had an hour before our study date.

My phone beeped which means someone texted me.

Must be Rachael. Oh yeah, she's my girlfriend.

Guess I have to call this study date a, two friends studying together hour.

I like study date much better.

If only it could be true.

I pulled into the driveway to my house.

Better get ready for my study da- I mean, two friends studying together hour. Man that's a mouthful.

**I know, I know, stupid ending to a chapter. The next chapter** **should have a cliffhanger. Maybe I can have it up in the next few hours. You never know…**

**Also, the same person told me that students learn Egyptian Mythology in 7th grade. My brother JUST told me about that last night when we were talking about The Red Pyramid. So, let's just say, that since this school is different, they learn about Egyptian Mythology in high school.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**I just wanted to say, thank you SO, SO, SO much for the reviews! It makes me super happy to see that people reviews. It puts a wide smile on my face. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter, but here's a quick question to anyone who is reading this.**

_**What do you want to happen?**_

**Please review and let me know.**

**Key word: REVIEW!**

Chapter 4

ANNABETH POV

I walked into my house and saw my dad sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. Where's my mom, you ask?

Dead.

"Hey, dad. I'm home school from school," I said.

"Hey. How was school?" He asked.

"I got an A+ on an Egyptian mythology quiz," I said, setting down my backpack against the wall.

"That's my girl," He said.

"I told someone on Prom Committee I would help out with Egyptian mythology," I said, walking upstairs.

"'K! I'll make some snacks for while you guys work!" He yelled so I could hear him from upstairs.

I walked into my room and opened my closet doors. I looked around for the perfect outfit to wear when Percy gets here.

I found a blue tank top, and some white shorts.

I walked to my bathroom holding the clothes. I turned on the water for the shower then quickly took a 10 minute shower.

When I got out, I changed to my clothes, then dried my hair and put it up in a messy braid. I still had some time left so I painted my nails a pretty peachy color.

By the time my toes and fingernails were drying, I could hear talking from downstairs.

I walked the duck walk over to the stairs and saw Percy by the door. I also saw my dad giving Percy the evil glare.

Oh, great.

"Hey, Percy," I said, doing the duck walk downstairs.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy replied.

"Annabeth, you didn't mention that you were going to tutor a… boy," My dad said, still giving Percy the stare down.

"Did I forget to mention that? My bad, come on Percy, let's go to the living room. Dad, you said you were going to make snacks?" I asked my dad, pulling Percy into the living room.

"Oh, yeah, right," My dad said, walking into the kitchen.

Gosh, what's so bad about me helping out a boy in school?

PERCY POV

Annabeth was pulling me into the living room so we could get away from her dad, Mr. Chase.

FINALLY!

I took one long look at Annabeth, only one word to describe her right now, beautiful.

"Okay, where do you want to start?" She asked.

"Uh… from the beginning?" I suggested. What a dumb suggestion!

"What a great idea!" Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Sorry…" I said, looking down.

"Do you just want to start from how the Gods and Goddesses were created?" She asked.

"Sure," I said, helping myself to set my tush on the couch.

"Okay, flip to page 33 in your Latin textbook," She said, sitting on the couch and opening her book to page 33.

"Flipping to page 33," I said quietly.

"Okay, also open your notebook. I'll read aloud this section and you take notes. 'K?" She asked.

"Sure," I said, opening my notebook and picking up my pencil, ready to take notes.

"From the beginning, there was only Nun. Nun was the waters of chaos. One day, a hill rose from the waters. The hill was called Ben-Ben. On the hill, stood the first god, Atum. Atum coughed out Shu, god of air. He also spat out Tefnut, god of moisture. Shu and Tefnut created two children. The first was, Geb. He was god of the earth. After that, was Nut. She was goddess of the sky. Shu lifted up Nut so she could become a canopy over Geb. Geb and Nut had four children, Osiris, Isis, Seth, and Nephthys. Osiris was the king of the earth. Isis ruled as the queen of the earth. Osiris was an amazing king. He ruled as king for many, many years. But, Seth became jealous because he wanted to rule the earth. He became angrier, and angrier. The anger grew so high, that he killed Osiris. Osiris was sent to the underworld, as Seth ruled the earth. Osiris and Isis had, had a child called Horus. Horus battled against Seth and regained the throne. After that, Horus was king of the earth and Osiris was king of the underworld. That's the story of how the Egyptian gods and goddesses came to be," Annabeth finished.

I could hear her read out loud for a month and it would never get old.

"Did you get any notes down?" She asked, trying to peak at my notebook.

"Yes. Want to read them?" I asked, handing her the notebook.

She skimmed through the page and nodded occasionally.

"Good, you got all the basic notes needed. Now, I was thinking that tonight you study these notes, hard. Then, tomorrow we can go over _all_ the Egyptian gods and goddesses. Sounds good?" Annabeth asked.

"Awesome Thanks for helping me, Annabeth," I said, putting away all my things.

"No problem," She said.

My phone beeped, _again_. Rachel had been texting me over 10 times when Annabeth was reading aloud.

(Slanted is Rachel.)

_Why aren't you texting me back!_

"Okay, your phone has been beeping for about 30 times since you walked inside. What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just keep getting texts," I said sticking my phone back in my pocket.

"Didn't you tell them you were studying?" She asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then why would they be texting you?" She asked.

Gosh, this girl asks a lot of questions!

"She never listens," I said.

"She?" Annabeth asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, my girlfriend. She never listens to me when I say I can't talk or something," I said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, Rachel," I said, walking to the door as she followed.

"Cheerleader, perky, Rachel?" She asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Oh… well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow," She said, as her voice went from normal to sad.

"Later," I said, tilting my hand as if to wave.

She closed the door, and I could hear her walking upstairs.

I walked to my car and drove home.

**Really stupid ending, I know.**

**I'm talking to my cousin right now, maybe if we want to write more I can have chapter 5 up by tonight.**

**I'm really sorry I have not uploaded in a while. I had a huge project for school, plus my grandparents visited, PLUS there were some birthdays in my family. Including mine! Date will name unknown to all.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Here's my question again,**

_**What do you want to happen?**_

**REVIEW!**

**Please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Break Ups

**SO HUNGRY!**

**Sorry… I just woke up. When I wake up I'm a little monster.**

**URGA!**

**:-)**

**Okay, thank you sooo much for the reviews! I love checking my emails and seeing people have reviewed. I especially want to give a shout out to **_**LOVELIKEWOE13 **_**for giving me the largest review I have gotten throughout this story.**

**Okay, well please review; tell me what you think and what you want to happen.**

Chapter 5

ANNABETH POV

I got out of my car and walked into school.

By the time my foot stepped into the school hallway, my two best friends; Thalia Grace and Juniper Busche, **(sorry if I spelled that wrong) **ran up to me at lightning speed.

"Is it true?" Juniper asked, smiling like a wacko.

"Of course it's true. Who would make a rumor up like that?" Thalia asked, giving Juniper a shove.

"Guys! What is it?" I asked.

"We heard that you and Percy went out last night!" Juniper squealed.

"Yeah, right. I was helping him with Latin. And, he has a girlfriend. Where would you hear such a stupid rumor like that?" I asked, eager for the explanation.

"Well… we sort of heard it from…" Juniper started.

"Annabeth! Wait up!" Percy yelled from down the halls.

"We want all the details," Thalia said.

"Hey, listen I'm really sorry about last night. I sort of just laid the bomb on you about Rachel being my girlfriend," Percy said.

"Percy, its fine. You shouldn't apologize for having a girlfriend. I'll see you in prom committee," I said, walking past him and back to Juniper and Thalia.

I could hear Rachel talking to Percy right when I left.

Probably throwing a fit about her breaking a nail. (*COUGH* 'cause I broke it *COUGH*) Just kidding just

I pretended I dropped something where I was just at, only so I could listen to Rachel and Percy talk.

"Rachel, nothing was going on!" Percy said.

"She's only hanging out with you because she likes you! Gosh, you're so stupid sometimes!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, she was helping me with Latin!" Percy said, obviously annoyed at Rachel.

"I could have helped you," Rachel said, lowering her voice.

"Annabeth was there, she asked, I said okay," Percy explained.

"Well, I don't know why you would want to be tutored by that… know it all!" Rachel said, raising her voice again.

"She's not a know it all! She's just… smart. And, maybe I needed a break from you," Percy said quietly, looking down at his shoes.

"A break?" Rachel yelled in confusion.

"Yes, maybe I didn't want to spend so much time with you. You've been hanging on to me like glue and paper and I'm tired of it!" Percy said.

He did have a point…

"Well, if you're so sick of me, why don't we break up?" Rachel asked.

"Sure would make things a lot easier!" Percy agreed.

"Then it's settled. We're done!" Rachel said, storming away.

I got up, and saw Percy.

He looked angry, relieved, sad, and anxious.

I walked away, pretending I never saw anything.

But the truth is… I did!

**Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be better.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, tell me what you want to happen, I always love reading ideas from people!**

**BYE!**

**For now…**


	6. Chapter 6 Scary Cute Together!

**Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who ha**s**reviewed. I love the ideas. I think I just might use them!**

**You're going to see some Thalico in this chapter.**

**I already have like… 3 or 4 chapters planned out in my head, (including this chapter) so I should be writing a lot of chapters today.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 6

NICO POV

I walked into the band room and grabbed my black, electric guitar.

I heard footsteps that were very close.

Then, twenty seconds after I heard the footsteps, the most beautiful girl walked in.

She had black hair, cut a bit below her chin, black leather pants, and an electric blue tank top with a leather jacket over it, and gray shoes that went around her ankles but still had high heels.

Like I said, beautiful!

She was carrying two small cases and one large case.

"Hi, I'm Thalia," She said.

"Hey, I'm Nico," I asked casually.

"Hi. What instrument are you playing?" She asked, peeking over to see what I was playing.

"Electric guitar, how about you?" I asked.

"Flute, clarinet, and electric guitar," She replied pointing and looking at her instruments.

That's a lot. Like, a lot, a lot, A LOT!

"Whoa, how do you know how to play them all?" I asked.

"Well, I started the flute at a young age, and really wanted to play the clarinet. So, I bought one off of eBay and had my friend teach me how to play it. Then, when I got older I wanted to play guitar. So, basically if I just remember how I got it, I can remember how to play them. Seems confusing, doesn't it?" She asked, sitting down and opening up her flute.

"No," I said, and watched her put together the three pieces to make a flute.

"Can I listen to you play?" I asked.

She popped her head up and said, "Really?"

"Yeah, if you played it for a while, I just want to know how it sounds," I said.

"Sure, I'll play something easy for a warm up," She said.

She opened her flute book and flipped to a page.

She rested her lips against the flute and started to blow softly.

I recognized the sound as soon as I heard it.

Silver Moon Boat.

I saw it on YouTube one time and it looked good. But, Thalia made it sound… amazing.

When she finished the song she opened her mouth and asked, "What did you think?"

"That was… amazing! Really good!" I said.

She smiled a shy smile.

"Listen… I know we just met and everything… but… there's this prom coming up soon. I think it's stupid… but… do you maybe want to go with me?" I asked, afraid she would turn me down.

"Sure!" She said happily.

I smiled in relief that she didn't turn me down.

That would be embarrassing…

We sat there in silence for a couple of seconds, and then a minute, then two minutes, then the bell rang.

"We'll talk more about it at lunch," She said, packing up her flute.

"Okay. See you at lunch," I said.

We both walked out of the band room and waved slightly to each other.

I GOT A DATE FOR PROM!

I need to find a tux…

I need to get a limo…

Gee, if I knew prom was going to be this complicated I wouldn't have asked her!

Just kidding.

**Short chapter, I know, I know. Also, it was sort of stupid…**

**OH WELL!**

**I hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 Going Green Togther

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I don't upload quickly. I take full blame. I promise to start uploading quicker. I have some chapters planned out in my head, and I have an hour 'till I have to take my shower. Think I can finish them all? I have the fast beat of Michael Jackson on so maybe his fast beat will rub off on my fingers while I'm typing.**

**Also, I edited most of my story, so PLEASE go back and read the story again before you read this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy my new chapter!**

**Okay, well, I think that's all I need to tell you besides… REVIEW!**

Chapter 7 Going Green Together

JUNIPER POV

I walked into my gardening club and saw my boyfriend, Grover. I'm going to kill him if he doesn't ask me to go to prom with him. I mean, I know we're dating and we she just go together without having to ask each other, but… it would just feel good to hear him actually ask me.

I wonder if he'll buy me a pretty rose when he asks me. I mean,_ if_ he asks me.

"Hi Grover!" I said, walking over to him. He was watering a flower, roses to be specific. They were growing beautifully.

"Hey Juniper, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just going to water my flowers. So… anything that you maybe want to ask me?" I asked.

Wow, like that wasn't obvious.

"Yeah. Actually. Listen… I know I should have asked this earlier. But…" He said drifting off.

KEEP TALKING! I wanted to yell.

He picked a rose from the ones he was growing.

I was probably smiling like an idiot, but whatever!

"Juniper, will you go to prom with me?" He asked, worry on his face that I would turn him down.

Like that would happen!

"Yes!" I practically shouted.

He smiled and gave me the rose.

I smiled, and smiled, and smiled.

"Sounds great. And Juniper?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what he wanted to ask.

"You were wanting and expecting me to ask you, weren't you?" He asked, smiling and waiting for my reply.

"Uuuuhhh… got to go!" I said quickly high tailed my tush out of there.

I have to start looking for prom dresses.

I need to start growing more flowers t put my hair.

I need to look for new makeup.

If I knew that prom was going to be this frustrating I would have never wanted him to ask me!

Just kidding.

**Short chapter, I know. AAH! Why did I spend so much time looking for music to listen to? Now I only have a half an hour left!**

**Okay, I'll write the next chapter, and then write the other two chapters planned in my head tomorrow. I'll try at least. **

**Okay, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 No More Heartbreaks Allowed

**Okay, here's my second chapter.**

**I really hope you enjoy it.**

**I want to let you know, I deleted 4 reviews that told me about some mistakes. I deleted them because I fixed the mistakes and I didn't want people who are reading this to be confused if they didn't see it.**

**So if you noticed you review has been deleted, that's why. I would have deleted the ones with usernames that told me mistakes that I know and fixed, but it didn't let me.**

**Okay, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**By the way, I want to let you know, I am going to give you guys a sneak peak to my new story coming out soon in a few chapters. The last chapter of this story will have the sneak peak. Okay, enough chit-chat. Let's get on with the story!**

**ENJOY!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 8 No More Heart Breaks Allowed

THALIA POV

I walked into the cafeteria holding my paper bag full of food, and saw Juniper and Annabeth waving their hands crazily to me as if to say, _sit down now!_

I quickly walked over to them and sat down.

"Guess what?" Juniper asked, smiling like a doofus.

"Huh?" Annabeth and I asked at the same time.

"Grover asked me out to prom!" She squealed.

"Awesome!" Annabeth and I said at the same time, again.

"My turn!" I said.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Do you guys know Nico?" I asked.

"We've seen him around," Juniper said.

"He asked me out to prom when we were in the band room!" I said, smiling like an idiot.

"That's so cool Thalia!"Annabeth and Juniper said at the same time.

"Okay, you know how Percy and I have been hanging out? And how I told you guys he is dating Rachel? He broke up with her! I overheard the whole thing! Now maybe Percy will ask me out!" Annabeth said.

"Wait- how did this whole thing go down?" I asked.

"Rachel found out that Percy and I have been hanging out. She didn't like that, Percy said he needed a break from her and they broke up!" Annabeth said.

_Wait, he needed a break? Doesn't that mean he'll go back to Rachel soon? _I thought. But I was too afraid that Annabeth would get sad if I said it out loud.

If what I'm thinking is true… she could get heartbroken, again.

_Flashback_

_Annabeth, Juniper and I were walking into the mall. Annabeth was looking for a present for Luke for their 1 month anniversary. She sort of waited to the last minute. Okay, the day we were there was their anniversary. _

_Juniper and I came along because we felt like shopping. _

_After a million times of Juniper and I begging, Annabeth gave in to see Letters to Juliet before we started shopping._

_When we sat inside and started watching, we got to the part where Sophie was leaving Italy, when Juniper whispered in my ear, "Look down a few rows," I looked down and saw Luke kissing another girl. I looked over at Annabeth, and noticed she was looking exactly where I was looking at._

_She got up and walked out of the theater. _

_For days, then weeks she was heartbroken. It was NOT a good anniversary present for Annabeth. _

_Flashback ends_

If she gets heartbroken again… it might be worse than before.

And she and Percy look so cute together!

"Annabeth, that's great, but don't feel too sad if he doesn't… well… ask you," I said.

"Why wouldn't he? He broke up with Rachel because of me. Wait- is that good or bad? I think it's good," Annabeth said.

"Okay… well I guess we should go shopping this weekend," Juniper said.

OH NO! SHOPPING! AT A MALL! THIS WON'T END WELL!

**Stupid ending, AGAIN. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this… short chapter.**

**My mom said I can have a little longer before I need to take a shower, so maybe I can post another chapter up.**

**Maybe I can post two!**

**If I type fast enough. **

**Okay, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 Lies?

**I apologize BIG TIME for not uploading a lot. **

**I feel horrible about barely uploading. I've just been crazy busy with school. I want you to know that I am not the type of author or never updates. But with school it's really hard for me to type up a chapter. Mainly because of homework, projects, and because I'm lazy. This summer I'm going to be very, very busy. I might not have a lot of time to get to a computer or laptop to type a good chapter for a story a lot but I will always have a notebook and pen with me! **

Chapter 9 It Was All a Lie

ANNABETH POV

I walked over to my locker to grab my math books. I always love math. It's a great class to have after lunch.

Right when I got to my locker I saw Rachel walking over to me. Oh, yay.

"I don't understand _why_ you're so happy about how Percy _might _ask you out to Prom since he broke up with me," She said, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"What do you mean? And, how do you know that I thought that?" I asked.

"I mean, him breaking up with me and how he might ask you out to prom sort of makes you the second choice. And I knew that you were thinking that because I'm physic," She said.

"I'm not his second choice. He obviously broke up with you because he finally realized what a snot you are. And I doubt that your physic," I replied back.

_Is Rachel right? Maybe I am the second choice. Looking back at it all, she's sort of right. No, what am I saying? Percy probably only dated her because she might have been normal and then turned to a snot._ I thought.

"I've dated him for a long time. So, I would know what he would do. You only knew him for a few days. And now, you suddenly know what he's thinking?" She asked.

_Ugh… why does she have to be right?_ I asked myself.

"Listen… I don't even know how you guys started to date each other. But, I really think he likes me. So, I don't believe I'm the second choice. If _you_ broke up with him… then I would be the second choice," I said.

_I hope that made sense. _I thought.

"Listen, and listen closely," Rachel started in a sharp voice.

"I don't care what you think. I just came here to warn you that Percy only thinks of you as a second choice. Once you come to your senses and realize that you _are his _second choice, he'll leave you and come _straight_ back to _me_," She said, smiling at her plan.

"So that's what this is about. Now it all makes sense. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but Percy likes me. And he broke up with you, to be with me. Now if you would excuse me, I don't want to be late for y class," I said, walking past her.

But, then, as I was walking away, I realized something. Maybe she's the one bursting my bubble.

As I was thinking it over, I saw Percy heading towards me with a big smile on his face.

I better think things through fast.

"Hey Annabeth," He said.

Really fast.

**Sorry that it was really short. But I **_**will**_** upload another chapter! I'll start as soon as I upload this.**

**How about this, I'll write… three chapters tonight. But- I will only upload them all if I get 10 reviews. :~) **

**So, if you want to know the conversation between Percy and Annabeth, and after that, review as much as possible!**


	10. Chapter 10 Conversation

**Okay, once again, I'm crazy sorry for not uploading quicker. But I promise to upload more. I have dozens of ideas in my head for new stories so I should be finishing this story up and making more!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I do not except flames! **

**Enjoy!**

**And that's an order!**

**Just kidding.**

Chapter 10 My Decision

ANNABETH POV

"Hey Percy," I said with no feeling.

"You okay?" He asked, his smile fading away.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little nauseous," I said, holding my head.

"Oh, maybe you should see the nurse," He said.

_Maybe I was wrong, I mean, he's obviously trying to help my head feel better._ I thought.

"No, I'm fine. Is there something you needed?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. Um… I was wondering… if you would, maybe want to go to prom… with me," He said, looking down at his toes.

"Listen, Percy," I started to say in a soft voice.

_How should I tell him? I guess I'll just straight out say it._ I thought.

"I don't think I want to go to prom with you. You only think of me as a second choice. And, honestly, I don't want another broken heart. I'm sorry Percy. I guess I'll see you around," I said, waving slightly.

I turned around to walk to my classroom and whipped a small tear off my face.

PERCY POV

How could she say no? What was she talking about, with second choice?

Secretly, I've always had a little crush on her.

Then, as I walked to my locker to grab my books, I realized something.

Did Rachel?

She didn't.

She couldn't.

Could she?

I saw Rachel's red, curly hair and walked over quickly.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about" She asked, obviously confused. I don't know why though, she started the whole thing! Now, I sound like a first grader. HEY, she took my pen!

"You talked to Annabeth and made her think that I thought of her as a second choice! How could you do that Rachel? I mean, I knew you were rude, but I never knew you would actually do this," I said.

"Listen Percy, you're not realizing what a horrible mistake you made by breaking up with me. I'm just trying to help you realize that without making a fool of yourself," She said.

"Annabeth was the best thing that ever happened to me," I said. When I said that, I could see the hurt in her eyes. I didn't mind. Aren't I nice? I didn't know if the hurt was that she was sorry for what she did, or that she wished she was the best thing that happened with me. By her personality I think it's the second one.

I walked away, leaving Rachel to think over all of her thoughts.

This shouldn't take long.

**Okay, once again, sorry that this chapter was so short. But, I have a ton of chapters planned out in my head, so I should be uploading a lot.**

**I need 10 reviews before I post the next chapter up.**

**Well, see yah!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Love Doctors

**Hey! Okay, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I saw some cousins for a few weeks; also my computer didn't work before I left. I know this story is extremely lame, but I just want it done. I going on a little trip in a few days and I'm determined to finish it! I'll be staying up late for a night or two (when I say I'm leaving in a few days I mean a few days!) and I'll be writing a lot during the day. Okay, hope you enjoy the chapter, if you don't, I completely understand! Please review! NO FLAMES, I already know how stupid this story is. **

Chapter 11 Shoulders to Cry On

ANNABETH POV

I ran up to my room as soon as I got home and slammed my door shut. I through my backpack to the floor then blasted on music. At first I put on You Love Is My Drug by Kesha. Then I realized how angry I was, I changed the song to Eminem and turned it up as high as it could go. I out a blanket and pillow and the ground, then lie down and pretend to be a rock. The pillow was under my head, and the blanket was covering my body. I have no idea why I didn't use my bed…

"_I'm not afraid…" _Went my iPod speaker. I guess you can tell what song it was.

I felt heartbroken. I was so looking forward to going to the Prom with Percy. Wait- did I just say I was excited to go to a prom? _THANKS A LOT PERCY, YOUR MAKNG ME GIRLY! _

Soon I Need a Doctor came on and I screamed, "I NEED A LOVE DOCTOR!" I moaned a couple of times until I heard a knocking on my door.

"Love doctors here, please open the door," I heard. It sounded like Thalia and Juniper. I turned down my iPod speaker, and wrapped the blanket around my body. Then I walked to the door and opened it. Thalia and Juniper came in holding a tissue box and a notebook that had unreadable handwriting on the cover, but I was able to make out, HOW MUCH PERCY IS A SLIMY MEANIE!

I smiled a shy smile at the notebook, and their pouty faces.

They came in and sat on the bed. I pounced onto the bed and buried my face under the covers.

"It's okay Annabeth. Percy is just a good for nothing freak." Juniper said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, here, take this pen and write down how much Percy is a jerk." Thalia said.

I made a floor plan of a trailer and added in the doors and windows.

"Or, work on your architecture skills." Thalia said, nodding.

"The trailer is how much of a jerk he is and the doors and windows are where your leave his jerkiness and see his sweetness." I said, sniffling.

"Aaw." Juniper said, hugging me to comfort me.

"I guess this puts a damper on going shopping for Prom dresses." I said, trying to make a small joke.

"No, no. We're _going _to Prom. In fact, grab your wallet; we're going to the mall." Thalia said.

I groaned then got up and grabbed my wallet. I stuck it in my pocket, and then fixed up my hair and teeth.

Soon, we were out the door, and in Thalia's black Mercedes. I love her car… Thalia was driving, Juniper sat in the passenger seat, and I was stuck in the back. Being a Mercedes the back was really small. So, you can imagine how cramped I felt.

My dad was still at work so I called him to let him know where I was going, when I would be back, all that jazz.

"Hey dad…. Um, my day was, fine…. Thalia, Juniper and I are going to the mall to shop for prom dresses…. I'll probably be back in an hour or so…. Love you too…. Bye." I said.

"Can I see your cell phone?" Thalia asked.

I handed her my cell phone suspiciously.

She pressed a few keys, while driving then pressed my white iPhone 4G against her ear and started to talk, "Hi Percy." Oh my gosh! Why would she call Percy!

"This is Thalia on Annabeth's phone…. Yeah, she wanted me to tell you that you're a slimy jerk who doesn't appreciate her." OH MY GOSH!#$%^&* **(By the way, these random things aren't supposed to be for swear words, they are just supposed to be like an exclamation mark, but she's more shocked and angry that exclamation marks don't cover that. If it doesn't make sense just think of it as an exclamation mark.)**

Then she hung up and handed me my phone back.

"I cannot believe you Thalia! How could you do something like that! You know I'm angry and everything, but doing that won't solve anything!" I told her.

Thalia wasn't even listening. Her and Juniper's laughing were covering my talking. Soon, I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing with them.

After a minute of laughing, we stopped, and Thalia turned on the radio. Hero was playing by Skillet. The best band in the whole world!

After that song, we pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"Okay, let's shop for dresses. I can't believe I just said that." Thalia said, shocked with her own words.

Juniper and I chuckled, and then walked out of the car.

This will be fun. I'll be able to hang out with my friends and forget all about my heart being broken.

Or will I?

**Okay, this was actually kind of long compared to how short my chapters have been lately. I'll try and type up the next chapter. If I don't, please don't blame me. I'll probably write again tomorrow. Please review! I really want to have at least 100 reviews before this story is over! NO FLAMES, like I said, I already know how lame this story is. Okay, REVIEW! Please! **


	12. Chapter 12 Beauty and the Beast

**Hey! Okay, I really want to write two chapters tonight. Including this one. So, I'm going to try and type really fast! AH! I just came up with the rest of the stories in all chapters! Maybe I'll type a bit more than 2… tomorrow is my last day before I go on a little trip. So I better type a lot! Okay, please, please, please review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12 Beauty and the Beast

PERCY POV

What was that phone call from Thalia all about? I still don't see what I did wrong! I broke up with Rachel and then asked Annabeth to Prom because I realized I really liked her instead of Rachel. And might I just say, my life was so much better without her. Anyways, girls just act up at the slightest things. Maybe I should just, give up girls all together! Wait, what am I saying? I must be going crazy from not having Annabeth around me. Maybe I should call her…. Yeah, I will! Right now!

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Annabeth's number. It ringed, and ringed, and soon it just went to the voice mail machine. I hung up, and put my phone away. Maybe, she had her phone turned off. Or maybe she is on a date with someone! Maybe, I'll just go find out where she is, that way I can talk to her face to face.

I grabbed my coat and car keys, and left a note for my mom saying I was out so she doesn't call the cops when she gets back from work and doesn't see me anywhere. That would be embarrassing!

I got into the car and sat for about three minutes. First thing I should probably know before I go anywhere. Where is Annabeth?

ANNABETH POV

Once I reached the mall with Thalia and Juniper, we straight away found a store that had perfect prom dresses called, Perfect Prom Dresses. It took us forever to find out if it really sold prom dresses! We walked inside and Thalia saw a row full of dark colored dresses, so she dashed over there. Then Juniper found green dresses in one corner of the store and sprinted over there. I was left alone, trying to find a decent dress. Then a worker came over to me and asked, "Can I help you with anything?" "Could you help me find a good prom dress to wear?" I asked. She looked over my body, and then waved her hand as if to say, follow me. I did as told, or showed, and I ended up in a corner full of blues, and grays, and browns. She moved her fingers over the rack as if playing a piano, then picked out a dress.

It was ocean blue with gold waves, and stopped at about my knee. From the waist down, there were small, light ruffles. It had a string to tie around my neck. It looked beautiful. I would definitely wear it but… it reminded me too much of Percy.

"I don't know…." I said drifting off.

"Go try it on, while I look for shoes." She said, demandingly.

I took the dress and walked into a dressing room as told. I slipped on the dress, and quickly tied it in a bow around my neck. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. It really did look beautiful. It fit my curves perfectly, and flowed in just the right motion. I walked out of the dressing room to see Thalia and Juniper coming out of their dressing rooms too. Thalia had a black dress on that went down to her knees. In the middle of her dress were chains. At the top of the dress, it had a slight ruffle around the rim. Then to keep it up, there were black fish net gloves that went up to the side of the dress, to show her shoulder. It fit Thalia perfectly. She was also wearing, black high heels. But the heels were very short; it covered her toes and heels, and showed the rest of her foot. Then I saw Juniper, she had on a light green with faded brown fabric at the end of the dress, and at the top of a dress. She also had thin faded brown straps. She had on faded silver flats. She also had on a silver necklace that was almost like a choker, but it was thinner, and just a bit wider. They both looked so pretty!

Then the lady who helped me find my dress, appeared holding two things. A small, gold hand bag, and golden high heels. They had straps that would go right above my toes, and a strap that went around my heel, and the heels were just a bit bigger than Thalia's.

"I found these for you, try them on." She said sweetly.

I quickly put on the shoes, and then held on to the handbag.

"You look amazing Annabeth! I love that dress!" Juniper said, sweetly.

"I love yours too! The necklace is so cute!" I replied.

"Annabeth, I love the hand bag!" Thalia said.

"Thanks! I love your sleeves!" I said.

We all did basically that for about five minutes.

"Should we buy them?" I asked.

"DUH!" Thalia said, going back into her dressing room so she could change back into her normal clothes so she could pay for her dress. Juniper did the same, and so did I.

Once I got into my dressing room I straightened out the dress, as I looked myself over in the mirror. Then I took the dress off, and changed into my normal clothes. Denim jeans, a gray tee shirt, and thick black flip flops.

I put the dress back on the hanger than grabbed all the other things. I walked over to the counter and took out my wallet.

I found a $100.00 bill and handed it to her. I didn't even know I had that in there!

"Do you guys want to get a hot dog or something?" I asked Thalia and Juniper as we left.

"Sure." They both said.

We walked over to the food court and found a place with hot dogs. Once we payed for our hot dogs and chili fry, we found a good table.

When I was half way done with my hotdog, I saw someone.

Luke.

He walked over to our table and straight to me.

"Hey Annabeth." He said, smiling like an idiot.

Thalia and Juniper saw him and Thalia said, "Get you and your soon to be sorry butt out of here!" Juniper nodded crazily and Luke just ignored them.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound harsh. Didn't work.

"I want you back. Come on, don't you remember how much fun we had together? Don't you miss it?" Luke asked me, taking my hand to add in the effect.

"I do miss it. I miss the way you kissed me. But, you cheated on me. You just didn't have enough. So that's your problem," I said, pulling my hand away. "Come on Thalia And Juniper. We should go now." I said, staring at Luke.

We walked away, holding our bags, and me having a shocked face 'cause of what just happened.

"Wait," I head Luke yell.

I turned around to see him two feet in front of me.

"Please," He said, getting closer to me.

I pushed him away, and he said, "Your having a Prom at your school right?" He asked.

I looked at him like he's a creepy stalker.

"I saw your bag. Let me go with you." He begged.

"What makes you think I'll say yes?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He stumbled upon his words, trying to think of an answer.

"Exactly." I said, turning back around.

He used his arm to turn me around and pulled me in for an abrasive kiss.

"Will you with me?" He asked once more.

"Fine." I said.

Doing that again makes me think of how good we were together.

He smiled, and walked away.

Juniper and Thalia were behind me with a worried look in their eyes. Obviously, they were worried about me.

"Well, looks like we all have a date for Prom." I said, trying to make a small joke.

Didn't work.

**Okay, I'll try and write another chapter tomorrow. If not, I'll probably upload the next night. But I am making no promises because I never follow them!**

**Okay, how about this, if I get 10 reviews, I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I get the 10****th**** one. Sound good? **

**Hope you liked it! **


	13. Chapter 13 Been There Saw That

**Hey people! I don't care if I got 10 reviews or not, I feel like writing! Mainly because two of my cousin's are in my room writing, so I better just write for this story! I really hope you like this new chapter! PLEASE review! **

Chapter 13 Been There Saw That

PERCY POV

Well, my head hurts. I gave up trying to think of places that Annabeth would be and headed to the mall to see an action movie called, _PUNCH THAT STUFF!_ When I decided to grab some chili fries first. And that's when I saw it. I saw… Annabeth kissing some guy with a blonde hair and a scar on his face. WHY DO ALL GIRLS GO TO THE BLONDE DUDES! I felt like I was punched in the gut.

_Flashback_

_I saw Annabeth nod her head after she kissed him. I walked over to Annabeth and she just looked at me with an, I'm innocent look on her face. __Now what do I do dummy?__ I thought. _

"_Hey… so, um…. You know him?" I asked. __Nice question, IDIOT! __I yelled to myself._

"_Oh, him? Yeah, we uh, we dated a while ago, and now, we're back together." She said, stumbling across her words and laughing shyly._

"_Oh… um, cool. That's, that's great. Really happy for you. Um, see you at school," I said, it was my turns to mess up my words now._

"_O-Okay." She said, as I walked away._

_End Flashback_

Quite the conversation, don'tcha think?

I took out my car keys from my pocket then drove home. I didn't say much for the rest of the night.

I was saving my words for tomorrow.

**I felt like making a REALLY short chapter! Don't ask why…. The next chapter will be long. **

**Please review! I understand if you don't review a lot for this chapter since it was short and bad.**

**But I at least want to get 3 reviews!**

**Buzz Byezz. **


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note-**

**Hey guys! **

**I need your opinion. **

**We all know that this story is ending soon and I need help deciding what to write for my next story.**

**So, here are some ideas.**

**Percy Jackson & the Olympians-**

**Over Protective**

**12 year old Jake and his 4 year old little sister find themselves in Camp Half- Blood. But not together. Over protective brother Jake does anything to find his little sister. Anything.**

**Rating- K+**

**Release Date- October 14, 2011**

**Short summary. Here's the next idea.**

**Twilight-**

**Set Fire to the Rain**

**14 year old Amy recently finds out she's a vampire with a dangerous power. When Bella finds her she brings her to the Cullen family. The Valtori finds Amy's power useful and comes for her. What will Amy do? Become part of the Valtori, or stay with the Cullen's and possibly find love?**

**Rating- T**

**Release Date- September 21, 2011**

**Okay, let me know what story you think I should write. Okay, see yeah later dudes and dudetts!**


	15. Chapter 14 Back Off

**Hello! I'm extremely happy! Wanna know why? 100 REVIEWS! Well, 101, but who's counting? ME! Thank you guys SO much! Whenever I read a review a huge smile spreads across my face. **

**If you haven't read the author's note, please do. I really want to know what story you guys think I should write after this story. I have one vote for Over Protective. **

**Any more votes?**

Chapter 14 Back Off

THIRD PERSON

Rachel approached Luke, with a look of worry.

"What happened?" She asked, itching to find out the answer.

"Don't worry. She's wrapped around my pinkie. Again." Luke said, smirking.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"So? Where's my $50?" Luke asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Are you kidding me? You still love her right?" Rachel asked.

"Sort of, yeah."

"Then why do I need to pay you?" She asked.

"Okay, have it your way. But I'm sure a curtain someone would love to know what's going on." Luke said, smirking again.

"Fine, fine. Here," Rachel said, handing him the $50.

Luke counted the money then smiled and walked away.

XxXxX

Luke walked up to Annabeth when she was by her locker, and started to say, "So, what time do you want me to pick you up for Prom tomorrow night?" Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, and waited to see what Luke would say next.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Later." Luke said, walking away.

Percy walked right up to Luke and said, "What game are you trying to play?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luke said.

"Why did you all of a sudden come back for Annabeth? Are you being told to do this?" Percy asked.

"Hey, I came back for Annabeth because I really like her. Now, why don't you find your own date instead of trying to take mine? In other words, back off dude." Luke walked past Percy, and down the hall.

Percy walked up to Annabeth and said, "Why is he back for you?"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Luke, why on earth is he back for you?" Percy asked, just wanting an answer.

"Because he likes me. Why else?" She asked.

"Well, why would he just show up again?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. But I don't mind. You know why? He doesn't treat me like a second choice. Unlike some people." Annabeth said, starting to get annoyed.

Percy took Annabeth's hand, "Annabeth, I really like you. I never meant for you to feel like a second choice. I only like Rachel when we first met, which was months ago. And, everyone knew we weren't meant for each other. I just never really got to breaking up with her. But you know what made me go straight to her and end it? You. I wanted to be with you the minute I saw you in Prom Committee. Please, forgive me."

"I…" Annabeth said, pulling her hand away.

Her friends walked up and took her away.

**Okay, this was another short chapter. The story should be ending, very soon. Maybe I'll start the next chapter today. **

**I'm thinking there might only be one more chapter of the story. Maybe two. **

**Okay, well please review! If I get over 5 reviews, you should be seeing the next chapter up today. (Probably at midnight though. So, technically, tomorrow.)**

**I hope you liked it even though it was really short!**

**Oh, don't forget to vote for what story I should write next! Check the author's note to see what options there are. **

**REVIEW!**

**Please.**


	16. Chapter 15 Girl Talk

**Hi! This might be the last chapter. I might do an epilogue, but it would be short. This chapter will probably be pretty long. Since it's possibly the last chapter, PLEASE review lots! I would love 10 reviews! That would be wonderful! But I understand if not since this story is pretty bad. So, I got another vote for Over Protective. So if nobody else votes, you should be seeing Over Protective up on the 14****th**** of October. Maybe after this I'll work on PJO at High School. All though the chapter I wrote is on my cousin's laptop. Maybe I'll start a brand new story. Or work on some one-shots. JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

**Okay, enjoy!**

Chapter 15 Girl Talk

ANNABETH POV

Thalia and Juniper walked into my room with bags full of their prom outfit stuff.

"Okay, let's change then do each other's makeup and hair." Juniper said. Getting out her dress.

"Whoa, I'm not stripping down to just my bra and panties in front of you guys." Thalia said.

I laughed then said, "Go change in the bathroom then!"

Thalia smiled, then picked up her bag and walked into the bathroom.

Juniper changed quickly, and so did I. I decided to just put on the dress and save everything else for afterwards. I guess Thalia and Juniper thought the same thing since they sat down on the bed with only their dress.

"Okay, shall we do our hair or makeup first?" I asked.

"One person does hair, while the other does makeup. Then out the door!" Thalia said. I could tell she was excited to go to Prom with Nico.

We decided that Juniper would be done first. I would do her hair, and Thalia would do her makeup.

I separated three parts of her hair, and started making a French braid. I made it slanted so it could drape down her shoulder. As soon as I finished, I checked at the makeup that Thalia was putting on Juniper. Juniper looked gorgeous! She had light pink lipstick on, and a light, light, pink eye shadow. Then Thalia put some light brown blush on Juniper's cheeks. Then she put on the mascara, and then eye liner. It didn't look like she had a lot of makeup on. It looked like it was her natural beauty.

"Guys, it's beautiful! I love my braid! And I love the makeup! It all looks gorgeous! Thank you!" Juniper said, smiling like a goof.

Next was Thalia. Juniper did her makeup, and I got hair duty again.

I grabbed my hair straightener. I straightened her hair, then out in a dark blue head band. I found it in one of my droors, so yeah. Then I went to see how Juniper was doing on makeup duty. She had a gorgeous blue for eye shadow, and then she worked on the mascara and eyeliner. Then she did a dark brown blush. Then a dark red lipstick. Thalia looked gorgeous.

When Juniper finished, Thalia looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. That's all we needed to know for her thanks.

Then it was my turn. All I felt was tugging and wiping for about a half an hour. When I was told I could open my eyes, I did, and so a person who looked like my inner self, but was never released. I had a settle light pink lipstick, and a medium tan blush, and a beautiful, light brown eye shadow, with mascara that made my eye lashes look long and beautiful, just like in the commercials.

And my hair was curled in spirals then brushed out to look like beautiful waves.

"Thank you guys!" I said, getting up to hug them.

They smiled and bowed in the goofy way.

"Guys, listen, I need to tell you something." I said.

They looked at me as if to say, go ahead and speak.

I told them about what happened with Percy and I yesterday.

They nodded while they listened, then awed at occasional times. Well, Juniper did.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Dump flea bag Luke and go to hot stuff Percy!" Thalia said.

I laughed, then looked at Juniper for an answer.

"I think you should follow your heart." Juniper said sweetly.

"Why does everybody say that?" I said.

We put on our accessories, then walked downstairs to see all our dates smiling.

Except for Luke. He was attached to his phone. Who on earth would he be texting at a time like this?

When we got downstairs, Nico gave Thalia a dark blue corsage that looked gorgeous. Then Grover gave Juniper a light brown corsage that looked wonderful on Juniper.

I received nothing.

We walked outside, and we each went in different cars to get to Prom.

Best Night Ever.

Or is it?

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. Turns out, this is not the last chapter.**

**The next one probably will be.**

**Please review.**

**Also, do you think I should write a sequel but it will be the winter dance? Let me know! **

**Okay, please review!**

**I should be writing again tomorrow.**

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 16 Double Break Ups

**Hey! It's really late and I felt like making the last chapter. This way, possibly tomorrow I could start a new story. No, not tomorrow. Maybe the next day. Or the day after that so I can come up with some good ideas. So, I have two votes for Over Protective. Anymore? Also, someone said that they wanted a sequel. If anybody else wants a sequel, let me know! And, if so, give some suggestions of what the plot should be. Then I can combine them all together to make a really good story. I think, since Over Protective won't come out until October, I'm going to write a story before that. Or I'll just PJO at High School. I don't know! **

**Anyways, this will definitely be the last chapter, so please review tons! **

Chapter 16 Double Break Up

ANNABETH POV

When we got into the car, Luke was still texting.

"Luke? Can you put away your phone? It's Prom, and I really want us to spend time with each other. Not with your phone." I said.

"Fine. Okay, let's go dance." Luke said, starting the car, and then putting his phone in the cup holder. The phone wasn't put in at a right angle so it fell to my foot. I picked it up then saw who he was texting.

Rachel?

(Bold Luke, Underlined Rachel)

**Hey. I'm picking her up right now. How are things going with Percy?**

He won't come with me! Why won't he? Annabeth is out of the picture, why can't he get over her and come back to me?

**He's weird. I never understood why you would date him, when I'm available. Sort of.**

Percy's nice. And you're… eh.

**Gosh, thanks.**

Shut up.

**No. I'll see you at Prom. Later.**

Tootles.

I looked at Luke and saw a look of worry.

"What the heck is wrong with you? 'I never understood why you would date him, when I'm available.' Do you like her? If you like her so much, why would you take me to Prom?" I said, trying to sound braver than I was. My heart was broken, and I was angry. Is that possible?

"Listen," Luke said, taking my hand which I snatched back.

"You're a jerk Luke. You've always been, and always will." I said. Trying to open the door but he locked it.

"Annabeth, listen, I was payed. Rachel wanted to date Percy so she payed me so I could date you and make Percy date Rachel. But, I was glad when I got the job because I like you." He said.

"You like your money. Now unlock the door. NOW." I said, still trying to open the door.

He sighed, and then unlocked the door. I walked out, and then slammed the door. Then just to top it off, I picked up a rock and threw it at the window.

Thankfully, Juniper saw everything happen, and had not left yet.

She unlocked the back door to let me in, and as soon as I stepped inside, she held my hand.

Off to Prom!

Dateless.

Heartbroken.

Angry.

PERCY POV

I was sitting in my living room watching an architecture show. ANNABETH!

Rachel was trying to convince me to go to Prom.

Can this girl ever shut up and get out of my life? She's like a bad sandwich that keeps coming back up.

"Rachel, I don't want to go to Prom. Could you just respect that and leave me alone?" I asked.

"Gosh, I wish I hadn't wasted 50 stinkin' dollars on you." She murmured.

"Excuse me?" I asked, for once interested in what she said.

"Nothing." She said quickly. Too quickly…

"Rachel, tell me what it is, and I'll go to Prom with you." YES! I've got her right where I want her. :-)

"Okay, I payed Annabeth's ex-boyfriend Luke to go out with her again so you'll go to Prom with me." Rachel said quickly, thinking I didn't understand her, but I did! And she is one weirdo of a girl.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry pookie-kinz." She said.

"Get out." I said.

She was about to speak but I said, "Get out of my house before I call the cops."

She slowly and dramatically left.

I walked up to my room to get ready for Prom.

Annabeth here I come!

**Wow, I'm proud of myself! I've written about 3 chapters in one day! Oh, and if you haven't noticed, this is not the end of the story. I KEEP DOING THAT!**

**The ending of this chapter was kind of stupid. I started getting a little hyper by the time I started writing about Percy. He he… **

**REVIEW!**

**OR ILL CALL THE COPS!**

**Just kidding.**

**Or am I?**


	18. Chapter 17 Finally, Prom

Chapter 17 Finally, Prom

Annabeth walked in to Prom, and saw her work. Small, and big, sparkly yellow stars filled the ceiling, the disco ball made the whole room shine, a large table stood in the back full of snacks, chips, punch, you name it!

Thalia and Nico went to the middle of the gym as soon as a punk rock song came on. Grover and Juniper just walked to get some punch until a song they were interested in would come on.

Then, Annabeth saw one person, out of everyone. Percy. He stood in a corner, with a black tux on and holding a rose.

"Want some punch?" Luke asked Annabeth.

"Sure," Annabeth said, not really listening.

Annabeth walked over to Percy quickly, mainly to ask why Rachel wasn't with him.

"Hey Annabeth, listen, there's something I need to tell you." He said rapidly, as soon as Annabeth was within seven feet from him.

"And why should I listen to you?" Annabeth asked, crossing her arms.

"Because, it's important. Don't say anything, I'm going to tell you," Percy started, "Rachel found out about Luke being your old boyfriend, and she payed him to ask you to Prom, so that I'll be so jealous that I would let Rachel go to Prom with me." Percy finished quickly.

"Why on earth, should I believe you?" Annabeth asked, loosening her grip on her arms a little bit.

"Because Luke is here." Percy said.

Annabeth should've felt hurt, but she didn't. She let her arms dangle. She knew all along that Luke didn't come just because he missed her. But she just wouldn't let herself believe it.

Luke walked up to Annabeth with the punch in his hand, the look on his hand showed that he knew that she knew.

"Here Annabeth," He said, handing her the punch.

Annabeth walked away from Percy with Luke for a moment.

"Listen Luke, I know about the whole deal. Don't try and act like you don't know what's going on." Annabeth said, stumbling across her words.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the whole thing. But, please give us a third chance!" Luke pleaded.

"Luke, I can't date you. I realize, again, that I like Percy. I'm sorry. You're a somewhat good guy. Why don't you go ask Rachel if she wants to dance? You two seem cute. Bye Luke." Annabeth turned around, not letting Luke reply.

Annabeth walked back to Percy, and smiled.

"Thanks Percy. I'm sorry I've been such a… jerk. I should've believed throughout everything. Forgive me?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled and said, "Yes. Want to dance?"

Annabeth nodded, and let Percy guide her to the dance floor.

She smiled, as her and Percy danced.

Then, she looked around, she saw Luke and Rachel dancing, Thalia and Nico dancing, and Grover and Juniper dancing.

This is her dream Prom. Sort of.

All the feelings are exactly how they are supposed to be.

The End. 


	19. Last Author's Note

**Author's note-**

**Hey, so, the story is now over. I'm really sorry the ending wasn't how you expected it to be. I've NEVER ended a story before, so I had no idea how to do it! I feel bad, so please don't tell me you hate it, I'll feel even worse!**

**I wanted to thank you guys for supporting me throughout this story. It really means a lot that so many people reviewed saying how much they like the story! THANK YOU GUYS!**

**You should be seeing a new story posted up any time soon. I just want to get a head start by writing the first few chapters. **

**Thank you guys! **


End file.
